Buscando una razon
by Sasuke Bryan Kuznetzov
Summary: Hibari nunca conoció el amor de nadie su padre lo educo de manera dura y sin amor, Crhome siempre a observado a Hibari siempre lo a admirado por esa forma de ser a pesar de que muchos consideran aquello descabellado… ¿podrá nacer algo mas en estos dos?.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Buscando una razón.

Parejas: HibarixCrhome

Los personajes de dicha seria no me pertenecen estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños yo solo los uso para divertirme

Sumary: Hibari nunca conoció el amor de nadie su padre lo educo de manera dura y sin amor, Crhome siempre a observado a Hibari siempre lo a admirado por esa forma de ser a pesar de que muchos consideran aquello descabellado… ¿podrá nacer algo mas en estos dos?.

Advertencias: Lemon, AU, Violencia etc,

Bien antes de que digan algo es el primer fic que escribo de esta pareja lo mio es el Yaoi jajajajja pero no puedo no amar esta pareja aunque quería hacer algo dentro del mundo de Katekyo me decidi hacer algo que fuera fuera del mundo de la mafia quería ver y poner a los personajes fuera de quererse matar por la familia vongola.

El dolor fue lo que sintió al despertar; no le sorprendía después de todo con aquel dolor vivía la mayoría del tiempo desde que estaba en la escuela media superior se levanto tratando de ignorar el dolor de su cabeza gruñendo un poco con exasperación.

Hibari… Hibari- dijo una pequeña y cantarina vocecita a un lado de él-.

Hibird- miro a su pequeño compañero aquel pajarito que había encontrado y ahora era su único acompañante- ah ya entendí-

Comenzó a quitarse su pijama con tranquilidad mientras sus ojos sesgados ignoraban si pasaba algo a su alrededor cuando estuvo preparado no olvido sus inseparables tonfas saliendo de su habitación no se detuvo a desayunar ni a saludar a nadie dentro de ese pequeño departamento no tenía sentido que lo hiciera ya que no existía nadie aparte de él y su mascota en ese lugar.

Hibari Kyouya; jefe del concejo de disciplina del instituto Minamori y aunque gustaba de imponerse muchos lo consideraban descabellado y afirmaban que en vez de estar a favor de la disciplina él era uno más de los llamados "marracas"(delincuentes), pero si a Hibari Kyouya eso le interesaba no se le notaba y si no le importaba a él no tenía que importarles a los demás. No consideraba a nadie su amigo a todos los utilizaba, todos a sus ojos eran unos simples débiles unos tontos herbívoros que no servían para nada y que solo estorbaban en esta ciudad y en este mundo, "solo los fuertes sobreviven" esas palabras se las había dicho su padre cuando tenía solo 4 años educado por el hasta que murió; tal vez y solo tal vez por el fue que se convirtió en lo que ahora era y si era así eso nunca cambiaria, no creía en nada ni en nadie más que en el mismo.

Miro por las calles tranquilas del lugar observando a su alcance a ese grupito de herbívoros molestos y aunque no recordaba ninguno de sus nombres eran los más molestos que había para Hibari, no presto demasiada atención hasta que estuvo frente a ellos y los miro.

¿piensan estorbar?- hablo con su tono cínico esperando ser contestado-.

su respuesta fue contestada cuando aquel de cabello plata lo volteo a ver con molestia.

¡tú!- grito acercándose a él- ¡acaso crees que tienes el derecho de quitarme de tu camino que te crees!- grito tomando a Hibari de su camisa blanca mostrándole los dientes-.

Hibari sonrió de medio lado listo para enseñarle a aquel tipo quien era el pero fue interrumpido en sus planes cuando sintió como aquel de cabello revoltoso color café se acercaba y con nerviosismo hablaba.

Ya, ya por favor calma-

Hibari fue soltado por aquel herbívoro y escupió alejándose con molestia de allí.

Hibari miro al que detuvo todo con molestia- tss… me has cortado mi diversión atún-

Hibari se alejo con molestia ya encontraría a alguien más para desquitar su enojo paso sin mirar a nadie más de aquel molesto grupo y algunos metros adelante pudo observar a una chica que caminaba al contrario de el no le presto demasiada atención otra herbívora molesta igual a todas. Cuando se cruzaron Hibari sintió la mirada de la chica posada en él y eso le molesto mirándola aunque cuando lo hizo no comprendió aquel sonrojo que se posaba en las mejillas de la chica.

Tss que molestia- murmuro bostezando-

Hibari se perdió entre las calles provocando alguna huida de varias personas que lo conocían y sabían que era mejor no cruzarse ni por error con el y mucho menos si llegaba estar aun mas enojado de lo acostumbrado.

La chica en cambio seguía mirando por el lugar donde se había ido aquel chico cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

¡onee-chan vámonos!- grito una voz-.

H..hai- contesto corriendo hasta donde estaba el chico que la esperaba-.

¿se puede saber que le veías al jefe disciplinario de Minamori?-.

Eh… etto yo nada-.

¿segura no me digas que te gustan los chicos problemáticos?-.

Jajajaja no como crees etto vamos nos esperan-

Si tu lo dices te creo-.

El destino muchas veces es tan extraño y tan insolente que no podemos entenderlo del todo, se dice que para toda persona hay alguien destinado otros nos equivocamos y nunca encontramos a esa persona y muchos piensan que aquellas personas que nunca pudieron declarar su amor son destinados a renacer una y otra vez hasta lograr estar juntos… ¿has escuchado aquella leyenda que dice y remarca "aquellas parejas que no pudieron consumar su amor son destinados a renacer y volverse a encontrar pero con su destino marcado con la misma sangre y nacer bajo la misma familia", nunca se sabe como comienza una historia ni como terminara ese es el destino de cada uno y es lo que remarcamos y realizamos con el… no creas en vano y no jures en vano por un amor y sobre todo siempre abra alguien que te podrá sacar de tu propia oscuridad.

Despertó incorporándose, observo el atardecer unos momentos reflejarse por el rio que pasaba justo a unos metros de allí, extrañamente sintió tranquilidad de la poca que sentía a veces y se quedo quieto admirando solamente cuando fue sacado por unas palabras.

Hibari Kyouya ¿eh?-

Hibari volteo a mirar encontrándose con un puño de marracas- tss… herbívoros molestos-.

¡a quien le llamas así!- grito el que parecía ser el jefe de todos-

Hibari sonrió de medio lado- me estorban inútiles-.

No dijo nada mas sacando sus tonfas mientras se iba contra ese grupo de idiotas que lo estaban molestando, por fin tenía algo de diversión en este día tan aburrido, el grupo se fue contra Hibari también de forma estrepitosa, se escucharon gritos, golpes secos, cuerpos caer, gemidos de dolor, huesos quebrándose y sangre caer al pasto cubriéndolo de rojo.

Cuando todo termino los cuerpos cayeron al piso uno tras otro Hibari respiro profundamente sintiendo la sangre tapar un poco su visión de sus ojos, si había derrotado a todos pero no había salido limpio del todo, algunos golpes moretones que comenzaban a formarse y sangre de su cabeza por un golpe dado en ese lugar era lo que se dejaba ver se recargo un poco sobre sus rodillas gruñendo con molestia.

Malditos herbívoros idiotas- gruño-.

Sintió a Hibird posarse sobre su hombro mirando un poco sobre la sangre.

No te preocupes estoy bien Hibird no me hicieron nada esos idiotas-

A pesar de su dolor y de nada mas Hibari comenzó a caminar tambaleándose un poco dejando atrás toda esa sarta de cuerpos tirados en peor condición que el sin importarle, sus pasos eran erráticos y en zigzag pero tenía que soportar aquel dolor él no era un débil para no soportarlo no él no lo era y nunca lo seria.

Llegaría a casa y dormiría si eso era lo que iba a ser para despertar al día siguiente recuperando, no pudo contener el recargarse contra una pared respirando agitadamente Hibird volaba a su alrededor mirándolo y tratando de apoyarlo inútilmente.

Tss esos herbívoros-

¿Hibari-san?-

Hibari gruño volteando a pesar del dolor a mirar quien demonios le llamaba observando una chica de mirada morada que lo miraba con preocupación a la cual solo podía vérsele un ojo ya que el otro lo tenía cubierto con un parche, su mirada se nublo y no pudo contener cerrar los ojos unos momentos.

¿Quién demonios eres?-dijo con los ojos cerrados-.

¿se encuentra bien?-.

No te importa lárgate-.

Hibari quiso caminar cuando se tambaleo y dio contra el cuerpo de la chica y no pudo no recargar su cabeza sobre el cálido pecho de la chica, la chica no pudo no sonrojarse al sentir el aliento del chico sobre su pecho y como se restregaba sobre este.

Tss... esto es horrible- murmuro Hibari mas para el que para otra persona-

Etto… Hibari-San-

Cállate necesito descansar solamente-

Ella se cayó bajando su mirada a la cabellera oscura con destellos de sangre entre ellos.

Deberíamos ir al hospital Hibari-san puede empeorar esa herida-.

No soy débil la herida ya cerro no te preocupes mujer-

Hibari se separo para mirarla, gruño como tenia rato asiéndolo porque no podía creer que estuviera actuando como todo un maldito débil quiso caminar y alejarse de la chica pero volvió a marearse cayendo de nuevo su cabeza contra el pecho de la chica que era más pequeña que el.

No debería moverse Hibari-san a perdido mucha sangre-.

No eres mi madre para ordenarme-.

Solo lo digo por su bien-.

Solo cállate mujer no te dijeron que es molesto que hables tanto-.

Hibari sintió un suspiro de la chica, cerró los ojos concentrándose en el latido del corazón de ella, un latido rápido y continuo.

¿Quién eres mujer?-.

Crhome… Dokuro Crhome-.

Extraño nombre-.

Crhome no dijo nada pasando sus manos por el cabello de Hibari en busca de la herida del chico, fue cuando se sorprendió y no pudo contener sacar un grito de su garganta.

¡kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-.

Hibari se separo de ella con una media sonrisa en su rostro como lo había dicho solo necesitaba descansar un poco ya estaba mejor, vio la cara sonrojada de la chica cubriendo su pecho.

Te lo dije mujer solo necesitaba descansar-.

Pe…pero…-

Ah eso tómalo como un pago de mi parte-

Hibari comenzó a alejarse de forma tranquila con una sonrisa en sus labios para después pasar sus manos sobre ellos

Ella sabe bien-.

Crhome en cambio no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar… aquel sujeto… Hibari Kyouya… él la había mordido y no en cualquier parte si no en uno de sus pechos… no pudo contener el sonrojarse aun mas ante aquello, nunca había esperado que Hibari aria eso ni en sus mas locos sueño…

CONTINUARA.

Bien aquí esta el primer cap me quedo algo corto mmm… supongo que los personajes están algo Occ pero creo que asi será un poco mas divertido

Dejen comentartios, sugerencias y quejas mi querida secretaria "Tsuna"· los atenderá

ATT: Hibari Kyouya

Dejen comentarios o los morderé hasta la muerte.


	2. Comienza el dia en el parque

Bien aquí les dejo el segundo cap nos vemos al finalizar esto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El Sonrió de medio lado al recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior cuando se topo con aquella chica quien había estado preocupada por el , le parecía aun algo estúpido que alguna persona se haiga preocupado por el después de todo ni su propia madre se había preocupado en ningún momento por él y su padre bueno el no contaba demasiado en el término "cuidar".

Dirigió su mirada al cielo mirando las nubes posarse sobre el sol cubriéndolo dejado el lugar nublado no le importo demasiado las clases estaban por terminar y los pequeños herbívoros saldrían corriendo a refugiarse en sus lindas y tranquilas casas eso era lo que los hacía tan débiles y era el hecho que con una simple lluvia se asustaban como si fuera la peor catástrofe del siglo… patéticos todos aquellos era patéticos.

Hibari… Hibari- hablo Hibird llegando hasta el-.

Mmm… si ya entendí ya entendí-.

Hibari se incorporo con algo de flojera en sus movimientos dejando posarse a Hibird en su hombro comenzó a bajar de la azotea, no tenia bien claro a donde iría cuando saliera del instituto pero algo se le ocurriría de hacer tal vez podría ir a buscar a esa mujer tan molesta aun no le "pagaba" del todo ese pequeño favor que le había dado el día de ayer su pequeña "mordida" no era todo su pago aun a esa mujer le esperaba aun más cosas que Hibari le haría después de todo lo que su padre le había enseñado era "todo lo que te interese es tuyo no dejes que nadie más lo toque porque no tiene derecho" y aquella mujer le había interesado demasiado y no la iba a dejar ir tan rápido o no Hibari no lo haría.

Salió de los territorios del instituto y su mirada se topo con una imagen que le molesto en cierta forma y era que aquella mujer se encontraba allí sí pero estaba acompañada de aquellos "herbívoros" estúpidos, se acerco hasta ellos con molestia.

Ustedes- hablo casi gruñendo- las clases ya terminaron ya no es momento que ustedes estén aquí-.

Vio varias reacciones en ese grupito: aquel que era el friki de beisbol seguía sonriendo con aquella sonrisa tan estúpida, el de cabello plata frunció mas su ya de por si ceño fruncido y aquel mocoso castaño lo miraba con miedo. Miro a la mujer quien estaba mirando al piso en aquello momentos.

Hibari-san- dijo Tsuna- nosotros solo bueno nosotros-

Hibari- Crhome se adelanto a todo- yo venía buscarlo-.

Hibari no pudo contener una sonrisa en su rostro acercándose a la mujer.

¿Qué es lo que quieres mujer?-.

¿Podrimos hablar en privado?-.

Mmm… bien-

Hibari comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por Crhome dejando atrás al grupo de "herbívoros".

¿Crhome estará bien?- pregunto Tsuna-.

Como si me importara- hablo Gokudera-.

Ah Mukuro no le gustara nada- hablo Yamamoto- saben cómo es con su hermana-.

Tienes razón- concordó Tsuna-.

En otro lugar Hibari y Crhome entraron a un pequeño café sentándose junto a una ventana con vista a la calle.

¿Qué deseas?- pregunto Hibari-

Yo… bueno…-.

Buenos tardes ¿Qué desean?- pregunto la mesera lista para escribir en su libreta-

Un café expreso- hablo Hibari-.

Un capuchino-

En unos momentos se los traigo-.

La chica se retiro dejando de nuevo a aquellos dos solos, Hibari iba a volver a hablar cuando Crhome comenzó a hacerlo.

Bueno yo quería invitarle este fin de semana a un parque de diversiones-.

¿Por qué me invitas a mi?-.

Bueno yo… creí que podría divertirse-.

Hibari iba a hablar diciendo que no iría porque sencillamente no podía soportar estar cerca de "herbívoros" inútiles pero no pudo decir nada ya que llego la mesera con sus cafés interrumpiendo sus palabras.

Provecho- la mesera hizo una reverencia y se marcho-.

Bueno no se preocupe si no quiere ir Hibari-san aun así ira Tsuna y los demás-.

Hibari la miro gruño tomando un sorbo de su café- está bien iré-

¿enserio?- hablo Crhome ilusionada-.

Ya te lo dije mujer que iré-

Nos veremos este sábado a las 10 de la mañana en el parque de diversiones Tatsure-.

Me parece bien-.

Cuando terminaron sus respectivos cafés salieron de allí separándose para ir cada uno a sus respectivas casas, Hibari entro a su casa retirándose los zapatos cuando una grave voz lo saco de su tarea.

Hey muchacho-.

Hibari miro al hombre quien llevaba su inseparable vestimenta que Hibari siempre le veía.

Que haces aquí otosa-san-. Hibari se levanto cuando se quito los zapatos-.

Que yo sepa esta también es mi casa mocoso -.

Y que yo me di cuenta solo pagas el alquiler y cuando traes mujerzuelas a la casa-.

Jajajaja mira que cada vez me faltas mas al respeto- gruño el hombre golpeando a Hibari en el hombro- ¿deseas algo Kyouya-chan-

Solo lárgate anciano-.

Y aquí vamos de nuevo con la falta de respeto mugroso-.

Solo deja dinero para los próximos 5 meses y lárgate-.

Bien te dejare el suficiente dinero para lo que quieras-.

Hibari miro al hombre volver a entrar y lo siguió dejando sus cosas sobre uno de los muebles mirando como su padre le entregaba un sobre que tomo de mala gana.

Ya lárgate anciano-.

Si claro-.

El hombre tomo su chamarra de piel saliendo de la casa; Hibari entonces se dejo caer sobre el sofá aventando el sobre de dinero en la mesa de centro del pequeño departamento, gruño cerrando los ojos dispuesto a dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Salió del departamento mirando un poco la hora de su celular, aun faltaba para la hora indicada y eso para él era lo importante; en otro lugar dos chicos caminaban con tranquilidad o al parecer así que veía.

Me puedes explicar porque invitaste a ese Hibari-.

Bueno yo…-

Onee-chan enserio tienes pésimo gusto para los hombres enserio-.

¡ehhh! No nii-san no es eso-.

Crhome soy tu hermano te conozco a la perfección y sé que te gusta ese tal Hibari-.

Bueno… Bueno yo-.

Mira ya hemos llegado al parque o y ahí ya está tu prospecto de galán-.

Crhome fue jalada por el chico hasta donde estaba Hibari quien los miro sin decir nada, después de todo el no tenia intensiones de saludarlos y no tenía el porqué hacerlo.

Hibari-san buenos días-

Buenos días soy Mukuro Rokudo medio hermano de Crhome- se presento Mukuro con una sonrisa por demás falsa-.

Tss…- Hibari los miro- como sea-.

Mukuro gruño mirando a su hermana; definitivamente ese sujeto no le agradaba para nada iba a decir algo mordaz cuando vio venir al grupo que faltaba.

Ah ya llegaron- Mukuro sonrió de nuevo- ¡Tsuna!-

Los demás del grupo llegaron saludando a todos los presente o por lo menos a casi todos ya que por su seguridad no se acercaron a Hibari para prevenir problemas, no querían arruinar su gran día en el parque de diversiones y esperaban que no pasara nada que lo arruinara.

Entraron al parque después de pagar las entradas.

¿Dónde quieren ir?- pregunto Tsuna-.

Yo propongo ir a la montaña rusa- Mukuro miro a Tsuna- aunque cuando lo pienso no creo que seas capaz de subirte en ella Tsuna-.

Que claro que me subiré- hablo Tsuna para demostrar que no tenía miedo aunque por dentro era otra cosa-.

Si claro- Mukuro lo ignoro- entonces vamos allá-

Hibari gruño caminando primero que todos hacia la maldita montaña rusa harto de aquellos herbívoros.

Hibari-san-

Hibari miro a Crhome- ¿Qué?-

¿está molesto?-.

Son aburridos esos herbívoros-.

Crhome no dijo nada cuando sintió que Hibari la jalaba del brazo separándose del grupo.

¿Hibari-san?-.

Vámonos camina mujer quiero ir a alguna otra atracción que no sea la montaña rusa-.

Pero… pero los demás-.

No se perderán además no quiero aguantar los lloriqueos de ese Atún ni cuando comience a vomitar todo-.

Crhome soltó una pequeña risa mientras era jalada por Hibari… no sabía a dónde la llevaba pero estaba segura que se iba a divertir mucho.

CONTINUARA.

Ok me tarde algo en subir esto porque he tenido unos días por demás estresantes y me ha dado de morder a más personas de lo usual que muerdo.

Si lamentablemente hoy Hibari no mordió a nadie ya lo hará en el siguiente capítulo Jajajaja.

Agradezco a las personas que me han dejado comentarios espero que este cap. haiga sido de su agrado y dejen de nuevo comentarios.

Por otra parte si alguien es de Guadalajara espero que asistan a la convención que se hará sábado y domingo y si van espero verlas y verlos por allá me iré de cosplay de Hibari ya le toca a ese cosplay la ultima vez me fui de L.

Si alguien quiere contactar conmigo para lo que sea bueno también el acoso lo acepto pero Mmm… se los regreso multiplicado por 3 búsquenme por Face como "Kyouya Hibari" tengo la misma foto de perfil que la que tengo aquí.

Sin mas me despido

Hibari.


End file.
